


蝴蝶振了三次翅膀

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 堪萨斯天气晴朗





	

**Author's Note:**

> 想写的和写出来的有点差距，自暴自弃了，摔
> 
> 讲提米后知后觉喜欢康纳的事情

01

哥谭不同堪萨斯，晴朗的天气少得可怜，时至雨季便会没完没了的下一场接一场的雨，厚重的云层铺盖在哥谭市上空雷电在其中隆隆作响，一遍又一遍地洗刷这个城市。

提米刚从堪萨斯回来没几天就被这种闷沉的天气折磨地无精打采，他近些天最常做的事情就是躺在自己的床上发呆。从床上把自己挖起来只是一个不得已的选择，蝙蝠侠呼叫了他很多次，他把蝙蝠侠的呼叫当做因为天气不好而被截断的电流，挥一挥扔在了淅淅沥沥的大雨中。但这次不行，事关自己的安全屋——他确信蝙蝠侠会亲自登门破坏掉他所有的安全系统和监控，然后在黑暗中用他一贯吓人的语气说，“我们需要谈谈。”

识时务者为俊杰。在蝙蝠侠耐心被他耗光前，他从衣柜随便翻找了一件上衣一条裤子，穿好后在镜子前整理了一下，拍拍脸试图让僵硬的肌肉松动一些，勉强挤了一个“哥谭宝贝儿”那样讨喜的笑容。

然后他揉了揉脸，收了笑容，镜子里的人他再熟悉不过，那是他自己的脸，但他平常也不会去注意镜子里头的自己是什么模样，今天他难得的花了点时间，看到了镜子里的自己可一说的上是憔悴的脸蛋。眼窝下陷，两颊消瘦，眼睛中布着红血丝，甚至头发都油腻成一缕一缕的。

他又凑近看了看，把额前过长用手收到脑后，一只手搓揉着自己的脸，接着他又笑了一下，眼睛弯成月牙，鼓起苹果肌，嘴角上翘，甚至露出八颗牙齿——哦，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯，没人会喜欢他这么笑的。甚至连他自己都不喜欢。

后来提米还是选择了一个更适合自己的时间，天刚暗，蝙蝠出洞前。他骑着自己的机车从哥谭市大大小小的街道马路上中轰鸣而过，雨水击打着他的头盔和制服把它们变得沉重，当然了，他并非是负担不起这些重量，他只是有那么一瞬的想起曾经有个克隆小子举起了正轰鸣的机车，连带着机车上的他。

 

提米来得正是时候，他把车停在蝙蝠洞中央，视线冲一排制服展示柜扫过去，正看到布鲁斯刚刚戴上他的蝙蝠头罩。

“留在这里。”蝙蝠侠对他说，“阿福为你准备好了卧室和换洗的衣服。”

说完蝙蝠侠就带着他的小助手跳上蝙蝠车离开了，现任罗宾戴着他的兜帽，把自己的脸藏在黑暗中，离开时候头也没回。提米摘了头盔站在原地，想着这大概就是以后的蝙蝠侠，不是初代罗宾迪克，不是二代罗宾杰森，也不是他提摩西。他们由蝙蝠侠一手带出来，各自因为各自不同的经历变成了自己愿意或者不愿意成为的人，但大家仍然踩着脚下的这条路走着。无论是谁。

 

布鲁斯叫他回韦恩庄园似乎仅仅是让他在庄园里睡一晚，或者睡几晚，他难得不愿意深究布鲁斯或是蝙蝠侠的意图，他听从他的指挥和命令，在阿福的引导下去洗了澡，换上舒适的睡衣，吃了顿阿福亲手做的饭菜，最后他回到阔别很久的，曾经属于他的卧室。

他的卧室里一尘不染，他的床仍然是那样的柔软温暖。他之前从庄园搬走的那些东西空出位置，这会儿又被安置了一模一样的，杂志，台灯，摆件——唯独床头柜上那个相框是空着的。

是的，那是一张无可替代的照片，他从韦恩庄园搬出去时带着它一起离开，无论以前现在抑或是漫长的以后，那张照片只属于他一个人。

 

02

康纳很久前这么叫他：“神奇男孩。”

彼时康纳像所有叛逆的小子那样，剃着莫西干头，穿着艳丽，机车皮衣红手套，用热视线给自己的耳朵穿了洞戴上金闪闪的耳环，口袋里还随时揣着一副圆片墨镜看到漂亮的女孩子就会停下来甜言蜜语几句。

“小神奇。”康纳还会这么叫他，嘴角勾起笑得像掺了蜜似的，墨色镜片下的眼睛一动不动地瞅着他看。提米经常看不清康纳镜片下的眼睛，但他其实也不那么想看清。

再后来他们年龄增长，康纳就仿佛在过一个快速率的青春期，他在提米还来不及反应的时候剃掉了自己的莫西干，脱掉了皮衣红手套，摘掉了金闪闪的耳环，不会再用轻佻的语气叫他小神奇，也很少再对女孩子甜言蜜语。

最终鲜艳的制服变成了简单的黑T恤和平头，康纳不再像以前那样招摇过市，像是受到克拉克的言传身教一样，会把黑T恤藏在老土的格子衬衫下，会用一个黑框眼镜伪装自己，不再叫他“神奇男孩”或者“小神奇”，反而会一本正经的叫他的名字，叫“罗宾”。

他们从很久以前就相遇了，在遇到之后一起踏进成长的路途上，犹如一颗被掩埋在土地中不知名的种子，随着时间流逝一点一滴冲破土地桎梏，然后再慢慢地开出不知名的花。

现如今他们长大成人。

提米曾彻夜不眠地研究康纳的一切，翻来覆去的琢磨自己手头上已有的信息，总觉得，总是差那么一点。他要知道康纳的基因由谁和谁组成；要知道康纳会不会变坏；要知道康纳变坏他会怎么做，自己会怎么做；要知道康纳会不会在某一天早上醒来变成秃子；要知道康纳每天的行程，他去了哪，做了什么，要做什么，想做什么，他在想什么，他在说什么——而这一切的一切的开始，仅仅是他从浴巾上找到了康纳的一根头发。

他是聪明的。提米也曾想做世界上最好的侦探。他还在迪克担任初代罗宾时就凭借自己一人推断出了他们的身份，只要想找他就一定能找到。

但有些事提米根本无能为力。

 

03

哥谭的雨仍然没有停的意思，提米在韦恩庄园里混吃混喝三四天，小恶魔达米安在迪克的劝说下硬生生把自己的武士刀按回刀鞘数次。提米当然注意到了，但他不在意，有什么好在意的？大不了让那个小恶魔磨磨刀，让自己放放血。于是他仍然让自己放任地变成一个提前步入老年的老提摩西，捧着阿福的小甜点霸占着沙发上最舒服的地方，打开电视随意地换着频道，但眼睛根本不往屏幕上面放，后来他懒得往嘴巴里塞东西，也懒得动手指换频道。手一松怀里的爆米花或者小甜点就洒了他一胸脯，有一些黏在沙发上，有一些落在地上。

焦糖有些许的融化就变得黏腻，鼻腔里肆意地充斥着甜味但提米一点都不想管。他给阿福增添了工作量，布鲁斯也会恼怒他的不沉体统，甚至那个小恶魔达米安都在磨刀霍霍向他来。

但在这之前来到他身边的是迪克。笑嘻嘻的对谁都温柔得像太阳一般的大哥带着他明晃晃的笑容凑到了他身边，手抓起他胸脯上的几颗爆米花就往嘴巴里塞，一边发表者对爆米花味道的评论，一边强迫他坐起来，然后一屁股抢了他一半的沙发。

提米不怎么在意这些，他抱着还有一半的纸筒仰坐在沙发上，把脑袋舒适地放在沙发垫上，眼睛只瞅着布着繁复花纹的天花板，让自己像一个垂死的老人，或者其他什么。

迪克在他旁边不发一语地把爆米花塞了一嘴，在他终于想起身离开的时候迪克才拦住他，笑嘻嘻地问他，“想谈谈吗？”

提米愣着看了他一会儿才想起来以前跟迪克关系最近，像无话不谈的亲兄弟，再接着他又想起来，跟迪克“谈谈”已经是好几年之前的事情了。

突然出现的疏离让他有些不自在，他想点头，想跟他说说最近发生在他身上的操蛋事，可肚子里翻滚着的话到嗓子眼的时候，他那些迫不及待要吐出来的东西又像是被狠狠灌了一口水又重新回到肚子里去。

“谢了伙计。”提米拍拍迪克的肩膀，“我好极了。”

 

提米在迪克离开后把爆米花一个一个捡起来，关了电视，然后再一步一步缓缓地挪回那个曾经属于他的房间。

很多年前是属于他的。

房间没有变大，也没有变小，提米不会否认布鲁斯和阿福，迪克，甚至是曾经现在都或真或假想杀死他的杰森和达米安——他们所带给他的，一种叫做“家”的感觉，他无论什么时候都可以回来，回到这里，韦恩庄园，或者蝙蝠洞，都会是他最好的归所。但有些事物确实是变了。

可能是因为他在成长。

 

04

在外拥有自己的安全屋后康纳便是常客，这位常客通常会拎着一些饮料或者零食上门，有时候就是单纯的在遛小氪。

康纳经常会把他从床上挖起来，或者是随便什么文件堆里，他都不知道自己是什么时候给的康纳权限允许他这么残忍的对待自己。小氪会用湿漉漉的舌头舔提米的脸蛋，直到他忍无可忍从地上爬起来为止。

“伙计，你这样可不行。”康纳一边教训他一边收拾堆积成山的披萨盒子，“要不你跟我去堪萨斯一趟吧，玛莎做了很多好吃的，只要你去，玛莎会欢迎你的。”

“哦。”提米混混沉沉，然后康纳从衣柜里给他拿出外套，扛着他就飞去了堪萨斯。哦，他至少在进门前还给他整理了一下被风吹乱的头发。在饭后提米和康纳就窝到康纳的小房间里去打游戏。康纳会说他喜欢这里麦田的香气。

而提米呢，提米会笑笑，说，“我也喜欢。”

他也有自暴自弃郁闷不想说话的时候，也是很巧，康纳会找上来，在外面敲他窗户，带着小氪——他是认真的，如果不是小氪吐着舌头的乖巧模样，他是绝对不会给康纳开窗。他沮丧，他举步维艰的时候，康纳把手搭在他的肩膀上，热度从对方的手掌心传到提米身上，等康纳问他，“你想谈谈吗？”或者“你想吃面包吗？”再或者随便什么，他很快就会和盘托出，不管能不能解决，这总会使他好受很多。

提米想念小氪，他已经很久没有见到小氪了——他试着叫小氪的名字，他也等了很久，那只可爱的，白色的小氪星狗都没有从堪萨斯或者北极飞过来。

为什么这么做？

提米躺在韦恩庄园的大床上想了很久，大概是因为他每次叫康纳他都会飞过来，也大概是因为康纳很久前跟他说过，“只要你叫我，我就可以听到。”

这个对小氪是行不通的吗？

 

05

“康纳。”

……

“……康纳？”

……

“克隆小子。”

“超级小子。”

“康·艾尔。”

“康纳·肯特。”

……

“……康……”

……

……

……

。

 

06

在第十天的时候提米终于在浴室里挤出来一个不怪异很轻松很正常的笑容，他顶着这张脸穿了一件阿福为他准备的西装，带着他来时的制服开开心心的告别了韦恩庄园。在回到安全屋后他一边揉捏着僵硬的面部肌肉一边脱掉他昂贵的西装。

屋子里不知道什么时候打扫干净了，东西从用途到大小整整齐齐摆放着像个强迫症，他的茶几上还放着瓶绿萝。提米把箱子随手扔到地下之后怎么都想不起来自己究竟给过多少人出入这间房屋的授权。希望他没给达米安，认真的，达米安到现在为止还想暗杀他。

但这不是问题，干净的屋子总是让人舒适。提米享受了几秒，挣扎着把自己揉进了床，他下意识的抬头看了下床头想弥补一下在庄园时的那些空落落的感觉，但那里本该摆着一张合照的相框中，现在已经空荡荡的，像是他在庄园中那样。

提米从床上坐起来。透明的玻璃片隐隐地反射出他惊慌失措的脸，然后在他准备提着武器抄杰森的安全屋时，他终于想起来他把那种合照塞进了康纳的手里头。

哦。

给了康纳。

康纳拿着也没什么表情，只是两只手牢牢地盖着他们的那张合照。

那也不是什么合照，真要说的话，其实只是一张集体照，他和康纳站在一起照的。他后来把那张集体照放大，单独截了他们两个人出来，尽力把他们的合照放大，但是太小了，做不到太高清。即使是巴掌大的照片仍然有许多噪点，脸部还有点模糊。

提米还存着这张图。他从床上弹起来直奔下楼，他在电脑里花了点时间去找到他和康纳仅有的集体照，然后从那许多的英雄里找到他们俩，截取，处理，打印。等拿在手里的时候，提米又开始疑惑自己为什么会这么紧张照片的得失。

可能是他最近发现了以前没有细究的小心思，可能是他怎么叫康纳都再不会得到回答。

哦，也可能是因为他喜欢康纳。

更可能是因为他不能再失去康纳了。

 

07

哥谭的雨下了很长时间才停。提米不知道怎么梦到堪萨斯，梦到康纳。他醒来后看到床头柜上的合照，然后他听到小氪的爪子敲打玻璃的声音。

提米从床上跳下来打开窗户，小氪冲窗户飞进来伸出舌头舔他的脸，哼哼唧唧的。提米揉了半天的小氪，给它找了点食物，又跟它说话，“你听到我叫你了是不是？”

小氪把尾巴摇得很欢，汪汪汪地飞起来舔他。

“康纳呢？”提米问。

小氪吐着舌头看他。

康纳呢？

哦，怎么忘了，他前段时间才从堪萨斯回来。

堪萨斯的阳光明媚，他去看了康纳，嗅着麦田的香气把照片塞在他手里头。

康纳在阳光中紧闭着双眼，再也不会睁开他漂亮的眼睛，也不会再叫他“神奇男孩”或者“小神奇”，“罗宾”“提米”，也不会叫嚣着要弄坏他的蝙蝠小玩具，更不会把从什么地方挖出来睡得不省人事的他。

康纳带走了陪伴他很久的合照，还有很多东西一并带走了。

堪萨斯那天阳光明媚。


End file.
